


BANANAS

by eerian_sadow



Category: Transformers: Beast Wars
Genre: Gen, Humor, wow this is old
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-28
Updated: 2012-04-28
Packaged: 2020-07-12 05:28:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19940965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: Optimus Primal is a curious mech by nature. Sometimes that's more trouble than anyone bargained for.





	BANANAS

**Author's Note:**

> Once upon a time in *checks notes* 2012, not long after the Great LJ Migration, the lovely Ultharkitty hosted a fic & art comment party on Dreamwidth. This little ficlet got lost in the shuffle and never made it here to AO3.
> 
> Until now.

"You wanna tell me why you thought this was a good idea?" Rhinox gave Optimus a look that was somewhere between amused and irritated, and came off as mostly sarcastic.

"They thought I was one of them," he replied with a groan. "It was an excellent chance to study primitive Earth animals; how was I going to pass that up?"

"You didn't have to eat their food."

Optimus flopped over onto his back with another groan, one arm across his abdominal plating. "They kept giving it to me. The female got angry when I tried to turn it down."

"Next time, turn it down." Rhinox pressed a vial into the commander's limp hand. "Drink that; it'll help purge that sludge from your systems."

**Author's Note:**

> Like what I'm doing? Visit me on Tumblr for more fic, and ways to get a fic like this for yourself!  
> https://eerian-sadow.tumblr.com/
> 
> Don't do Tumblr? Find me on Dreamwidth and Pillowfort! https://eerian-sadow.dreamwidth.org/ or https://www.pillowfort.io/eerian_sadow


End file.
